The Royal Dragon
"The Royal Dragon" is the eighty-eighth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on July 21, 2017 and is sixth episode in the fourth season. Overview When Crackle doesn't have a dragon friend to bring to the annual Dragon Roast n' Toast, Sofia disguises herself as a dragon and tags along. Plot At Zumaria Castle, Sofia is saying good-bye to Vivian when she notices Crackle drop something. The something is revealed to be an invitation to the annual Dragon Roast n Toast, a party for every dragon from every kingdom. Crackle tells her she feels hse can't go to the Roast N Toast since all attendees are supposed to bring their best dragon buddy along and she doesn't have any dragon buddies at all. Hearing this, Sofia tells Crackle she'll go with her. Crackle reminds her that the Roast N Toast is for dragons only to which Sofia uses her Amulet to turn herself into a dragon. Shocked, Crackle asks Sofia how she did that to which Sofia explains she can turn herself into animals. Crackle is delighted to hear this since it means that she and Sofia can go to the Roast N Toast and tells her it's the next day in the Kingdom of Brazendell. The next day, Crackle and Sofia are on their way to the Roast N Toast and are practicing their moves on the way. Crackle tries to do the Quadruple Loop de Spin but messes it up in a way that makes her crash. When they arrive at the Roast N Toast, Sofia recognizes her dragon friends from Enchancia and Brazendell such as Willawing and Flembeau to which Crackle reminds her she can't reveal who she is. Crackle's attempts to make friends are wrecked by a dragon named Sizzle. Crackle explains that Sizzle is her childhood rival due to the fact that Sizzle was always the star of every show, had the widest wingspan, knew all the best fire tricks, and had the most friends. Sizzle comes over and quickly shows herself to be a show-off. Suddenly, The Duchess, the leader of all dragons, calls the dragons over for the Roast N Toast. Nearby, Sir Oliver and his horse Basil are planning to ruin the Roast N Toast as revenge for his banishment. At the Roast N Toast, Sizzle is bragging about how she's buddies with The Duchess and how she's teaching her Head Dragon skills like how to make a tornado with her wings so she can become the leader of the dragons. Jealous, Crackle tells Sizzle that Sofia is even more important than The Duchess. When Sizzle expresses skepticism, Crackle lies by saying that Sofia is the Royal Dragon of Enchancia and has ten castles including one made of gold and diamonds, to the joy of the other dragons. Meanwhile, Sir Oliver attempts to ruin the Roast N Toast by dousing the bonfire with water balloons. This fails because the trigger on his bow is stuck and his water balloons shoot in the air and land on him. Back at the Roast N Toast, the other Dragons are fawning over an oblivious Sofia, who almost gives herself away by greeting Flembeau, Nitewing, and Smokely. The Duchess announces that it's time for some singing and asks who would like to sing first which Crackle happily volunteers for. Sizzle protests that she always sings the first song. Sofia tells her Crackle should get a turn which Crackle agrees with by telling them she was the star of the Leafsong Festival. When Sizzle says she's been in lots of shows too, Crackle lies again by says she sang for King Roland and Queen Miranda and they gave her a big trophy because of how much they loved her singing. Sofia asks her why she said that since it's not true. Crackle tells her she's tired of Sizzle getting all the attention and that she thinks she can make friends this way to which Sofia tells her she needs to try just being herself. Crackle ignores Sofia and engages in a singing battle with Sizzle that the latter wins. Nearby, Sir Oliver tries to ruin the Roast N Toast by setting ants on the dragons. This fails when the ants go after the sugar cubes on his person instead. Back at the Roast N Toast, it is time for the big Aerial Show. Crackle decides to make friends by showing she's a better flier then Sizzle. Sofia tells her she should just be herself but Crackle likes her plan better. During the flight, Sofia discovers the other dragons think she's the Royal Dragon of Enchancia and tells Crackle about it, to which Crackle tells her to just keep flying. Realizing Crackle had something to do with this, Sofia asks her if this is why the other dragons have been fawning over her which Crackle confirms. Crackle asks Sofia to pretend to be what she said she is so she can make friends but Sofia refuses. Desperate, Crackle attempts the Loop de Spin and, like before, she messes it up in a way that makes her crash into Sofia. The crash makes Sofia's Amulet come off her and she turns back to normal and falls. The Duchess catches Sofia, who puts her Amulet back on. Flambeau, Smokley, and Nitelite are shocked to see Sofia and ask her why Crackle told them she is the Royal Dragon of Enchancia to which Sizzle reveals that Crackle was lying the whole time. Crackle admits she lied about everything because she doesn't have any dragon friends and sadly flies away. Crackle comes across Sir Oliver and Basil in the woods and hears him planning to ruin the Roast N Toast by trapping the dragons in a net and goes back to warn the others. Unfortunately because of her lies, the other dragons don't believe her. Sofia appears and Crackle tells her about the knight. Sofia identifies him as Sir Oliver but is too late to stop him from trapping the dragons. Crackle urges Sizzle to save their friends to which Sizzle admits she also lied about everything she said about herself because she didn't have a dragon buddy either and she and Crackle reconcile. Working together, Sofia, Crackle, and Sizzle free the other dragons and drive Sir Oliver away. The Roast N Toast resumes with a marshmallow roast with Sofia joining in after she turns herself back into a dragon. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jane Krakowski as Sizzle *Kimiko Glenn as Cinder *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *John Michael Higgins as Flambeau *Sam Riegel as Smokely *Mick Wingert as Nitelite *April Winchell as The Duchess *Chris Redd as Singe *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sir Oliver Song * All Fired Up Gallery The Royal Dragon 1.jpg Sofia Wishes To Be A Dragon.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4